This invention to a decking system for use as a residential or commercial deck is manufactured from an extruded fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) material known as pultruded FRP and assembled using a combination of corrosion resistant hardware and/or adhesives. The invention is assembled from FRP pultruded components comprising several systems which included a weight bearing support system, flooring system, safety system, roofing system, and decorative system. The systems described herein can be used to assemble not only decks but also docks, boardwalks, walkways, gazebos, spa and hot tub decks. The FRP material is pultruded from a choice of resin systems with UV inhibitors such as isophtalic polyester flame-retardant, vinyl ester flame-retardant, or the like, such that the decking material is maintenance-free, strong, light in weight, resistant to rotting, corrosion and weathering. However, many other resin systems are available and, therefore, this invention shall not be limited to a specific resin system. The FRP material is pultruded from a choice of fiber reinforcement systems, the most common of which is fiberglass, however many other fiber types are available and, therefore, this invention shall not be limited to a specific type. In this disclosure, it will be understood that the FRP pultrusion decking system of this invention may have many uses such as a decks, docks, walkways, boardwalks, gazebos, hot tub decks, spa decks, etc. and can be extended. However, for the sake of simplicity, the primary applications discussed herein will be in the context of a deck, dock, and boardwalk, and shall not be limited by this disclosure.
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the art of deck, dock, and boardwalk construction for residential and commercial applications such as those attached to the wall of a home, constructed on property, freestanding, or extending out from the edge of land property into a waterway or body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most decks, docks, boardwalks, gazebos, and spa decks found in residential and commercial applications are manufactured or constructed from traditional building materials including pressure-treated (CCA: copper-chromated arsenic) wood using screws, nails, and bolts to provide structural attachment. These wooden decks are typically attached to an existing structure, freestanding, or extend out from property into water in the case of a dock. A smaller number of these products are manufactured from aluminum or steel. Conventional design methods have traditionally utilized treated wood for all of the structural potions of decks and docks. These structures are assembled using vertical posts (also know as piles in the case of a dock), beams, joists, deck planking. Typically, a horizontal frame is constructed using wood, pressure-treated lumber 2xc3x978 or 2xc3x9710 joists, or the like and attached at one end to the wall of a structure usually with joist hangers. Horizontal, wooden deck planking is secured using nails or screws to the top of the joist frame, forming the decking surface upon which persons may walk. Supporting the decking frame are wood vertical support posts, typically 4xc3x974 or 6xc3x976 or the like made from pressure treated lumber. These posts are anchored either into the ground or on top of a concrete or block pad. Depending on local building codes and customer preferences, a wooden railing may be attached to the perimeter of the deck. Stairs, again commonly constructed from wood, extend from the edge of the deck and are attached to the perimeter of the deck, providing access to ground level. The construction of a dock is similar in that the structure, typically fabricated from pressure-treated lumber, is supported by wood vertical posts or pilings. Wood deck planking boards are attached to the joists, forming the walking surface of the dock.
Wood structures have several disadvantages including but not limited to deterioration resulting from exposure to the weather and water. Wood structures deteriorate with exposure to the elements, even those constructed with treated lumber, and are susceptible to rotting, nail popping, splitting and warping. In addition they require costly and time-consuming maintenance such as replacing rotted or warped planks, painting (which can be difficult with CCA treated wood), staining, power washing, scraping, or the reapplication of chemical treatments (water sealants). The leeching of the copper-chromated arsenic treatment into the ground or water is also of some concern amongst environmental advocates.
There are also disadvantages in constructing decks and docks from PVC (vinyl), aluminum or steel. Metal docks are vulnerable to corrosion, high maintenance and are usually much warmer when contacting with skin; while vinyl decking products require structural supports typically wood or metal bracing and framing. Docks made from vinyl products such as those manufactured by Brock Docks U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,339 to Pollock are not fabricated entirely from polyvinyl chloride material. These dock systems still require either wood or metal members to provide structural support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,448 to Misener discloses a boat dock with plastic resin horizontal planking which are slideably engaged into tube-shaped metal supporting members.
Decks and docks manufactured from fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) using pultruded structural shapes offer several advantages. Metal or wood decking and docks are vulnerable to rotting or corrosion and high maintenance and vinyl decking products lack structural integrity and require wood or metal reinforcement support and bracing. Other plastic lumber exhibits dimensional temperature instability. FRP docks and decks made entirely of high strength composite material are maintenance free, do not require painting or staining and will never rust. FRP composite decks and docks are non-corrosive and non-decaying, insect resistant, strong (no need for extra structural reinforcement components), light-weight, and colors can be molded into the product with ultra violet (UV) inhibitors. Further, they are dimensionally stable with regard to temperature fluctuations, allow for concealed installation of auxiliary lighting and power, and do not contain chromated copper arsenic (CCA) as do structures made with pressure treated lumber. Sections or entire structures can be pre-manufactured for easy transportation, assembly and rapid installation. FRP composite decks and docks stay cool to the touch, are warp resistant, will not produce popped nails or wood splinters, and are available with a skid-resistant surface.
Efforts by others to address the challenges raised by using plastic as a building material include U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,803 to Willis, which discloses a decking, made of plastic along with a securement system and method of installation. The deck structure utilizes recycled plastic lumber planks which have T-shaped slots and slide onto a rigid frame. The rigid frame incorporates protruding connectors, which fit into the slots on the bottom side of the decking planks. Willis incorporates the T-slotted feature to account for the thermal dimensionally instability of his plastic. However, Willis does not address the problems of high maintenance, rotting, corrosion and the structural frame, supports and posts which are still made from wood lumber or metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,620 to De Zen discloses a thermoplastic structural system and components for a structural building system. The material utilizes PVC as the thermoplastic and chopped glass fiber as the reinforcement. However, De Zen does not address the inherent strength limitations of chopped, random reinforcement fibers in contradistinction to the present invention, which utilizes continuous fiber reinforcement. De Zen also does not address the tendency of PVC to sag and the low strength material properties of the matrix material (PVC thermoplastic). De Zen does not address the issue of providing weight-bearing support as the present invention does in the use of my FRP vertical support posts. The thermoplastic structural system and components of De Zen requires an extra co-extruded outer skin to cover the protruding glass fibers whereas the FRP pultruded material in the present invention is inherently sealed within the resin matrix. De Zen also does not address the issue of utilizing this material in other structures such as a deck or dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,697 to Erwin discloses a composite deck post for use with a wood joist of a wood deck and for attachment thereto with at least one fastener. The composite deck post incorporates an extruded plastic tube, rectangular in cross-section, with a tubular metal component inserted inside and secured to the plastic post to provide structural stiffness. However, Erwin does not address the problem of corrosion and replacement of the metal stiffening member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,915 to Johnson discloses a dock plank assembly, which uses an injection molding for forming the shape. However, Johnson utilizes a separate metal reinforcing rib, which must be attached individually to each dock plank to provide stiffening support. Wilson also does not address the problem of the rotting, splintering, and warping of what are denominated dock stringers, which the present invention denominates joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,484 to Wilson discloses a portable deck system, which uses individual deck sections attached together for the purpose of expansion. However, Wilson does not address the problem raised by rotting, splintering, and warping of the decking or supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,484 to Anastasio disclosed a segmented deck fabricated out of plastic material with hollow railings. However, Anastasio does not address the use of reinforcement in the plastic material, which is required to provide structural support necessary for the decking system.
None of the prior art addresses the problem of rotting, corrosion, warping, nail popping, high maintenance or the elimination of wood or metal used to provide structural support (i.e. joists, posts or columns, etc.).
The present invention proposes a new type of construction for decks and docks and can be configured as, but not limited to a boardwalk, walkway, gazebo, hot tub or spa deck. The invention is simple in design, construction, effective in use, maintenance-free, strong, insect resistant, corrosion resistant, and light weight (high strength/weight ratio due to fiber reinforcements). It overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved deck design for use as a deck, dock, boardwalk, walkway, gazebo, hot tub deck or spa deck, method of assembly, and support system is provided. The purpose behind the present invention is multi-fold. Its purposes are to furnish a structural system which can be manufactured in sections or as an entire assembly, providing a strong, corrosion-free, maintenance-free, non-rotting, non-warping, insect resistant, and non-splintering product as compared with its wood or metal counterparts.
More particularly, in accordance with the invention, the construction of the structure comprises of a weight bearing support system, flooring system, safety system, decorative system, and an optional roof system. All these systems are fastened and assembled together to form a solid structure. The invention can be configured as a freestanding structure or attached to an existing structure. The flooring system is securely attached to the (first) weight bearing support system. The safety system is securely attached to said flooring system. The decorative system is securely attached to said safety system. The optional roofing system is comprised of a second weight bearing support system and a roof frame or truss system. The second weight bearing system is either securely attached to said flooring system or combined with the first weight bearing system. The entire structure will be assembled with corrosion resistant fasteners, adhesives, or a combination.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first weight bearing system further comprises of a plurality of vertical support posts secured into the ground, on top of the ground, into concrete footings, resting on corrosion resistant pads, or through water into the ground where said structure is a dock. A plurality of FRP pultruded beams, are, securely attached transversely to said FRP pultruded vertical support posts. In cases where not required, the vertical support posts can be eliminated.
According to another aspect of the invention, the flooring system further comprises of a plurality of FRP pultruded joists securely attached to said FRP pultruded beams. A plurality of flooring panels fabricated from FRP pultrusion material, fiberglass, honeycomb or foam core sandwich panels, or FRP pultruded flooring planks are securely attached to said FRP pultruded joists. An optional, skid-resistant coating is applied to the surface of flooring panels.
According to another aspect of the invention, the safety system further comprises a railing system. The railing system, which comprises of a plurality of FRP pultruded vertical rail posts having a plurality of reinforcement blocks therein, a plurality of FRP pultruded balusters and baluster rails, plastic or PVC latticework, plastic panels, or decorative FRP pultruded latticework are securely attached to the perimeter of said flooring system. The safety system also further comprises optional FRP pultruded stairs. These stairs are comprised of FRP pultruded stair treads and FRP pultruded stair risers securely attached to said flooring system at the perimeter of said flooring system. An optional ramp, comprising a plurality of FRP pultruded side stringers securely attached to said flooring system, a plurality of FRP pultruded ramp surface board support rails securely attached to said FRP pultruded side stringers, and a plurality of ramp surface members securely attached to said FRP pultruded ramp surface board support rails. A plurality of ramp surface boards are fabricated from FRP pultrusions, fiberglass, or sandwich panels with a honeycomb or foam core. These ramp surface boards are securely attached to said FRP pultruded support rails. An optional, skid-resistant coating is applied to the surface of ramp surface members. An optional gate or door fabricated with FRP pultrusion shapes is securely attached to said railing system or said FRP pultruded vertical rail posts. The decorative system further comprises a plurality of decorative pultruded, PVC, or plastic end caps fitted into said FRP pultruded vertical rail posts and said flooring planks. The decorative system further comprises decorative FRP pultruded trim panels attached to the perimeter of said flooring system. The decorative system further comprises a plurality of optional auxiliary lighting units securely mounted on said FRP pultruded vertical rail posts, the required wiring for said optional auxiliary lighting being installed through hollow sections of said FRP pultruded components. The decorative system further comprises a plurality of optional low-level auxiliary lighting units securely mounted on said flooring system, safety system, or on said stair treads, the required wiring for said optional auxiliary lighting being installed through hollow sections of said FRP pultruded components. The decorative system further comprises a plurality of optional FRP pultruded dock accessories including but not limited to dock ladders, rub rails, bumpers and cleats attached to said structure where said structure may be a dock.
According to another aspect of the invention, the roof frame or truss system further comprises of a plurality of FRP horizontal framing members securely attached to said FRP vertical support posts. These FRP vertical support posts comprise said second weight bearing system. The second weight bearing system comprise a plurality of vertical support posts secured into the ground, on top of the ground, into concrete footings, resting on corrosion resistant pads, or through water into the ground where said structure is a dock. The vertical support posts can also be secured to the flooring or (first) weight bearing system. The roof frame or truss system further comprises a plurality of FRP pultruded roof trusses or a plurality of FRP pultruded rafters securely attached to said horizontal framing members. The roof frame or truss system further comprises a plurality of FRP pultruded, honeycomb or foam core sandwich, fiberglass, or plastic sheathing panels securely attached to said FRP pultruded roof trusses or FRP pultruded rafters. The roof frame or truss system further comprises a plurality of FRP pultruded, fiberglass, or plastic shingles or barrel tiles securely attached to said sheathing panels. The roof frame or truss system further comprises a plurality of FRP pultruded, plastic, PVC, or fiberglass trim panels securely attached to said FRP pultruded horizontal framing members.
According to another aspect of the invention, said structure further comprises mesh screening securely attached to said flooring system and said FRP pultruded trim panels at the perimeter of said flooring system and between said horizontal framing members of said roofing system and said FRP pultruded trim panels at the perimeter of said roofing system.
According to another aspect of the invention, the deck, dock or boardwalk structure is securely attached to a pre-existing structure or freestanding.
According to another aspect of the invention, the deck, dock, boardwalk etc. structure is pre-manufactured (or pre-manufactured in sections) allowing it to be easily transported and speed final assembly and installation.
According to another aspect of the invention, the structural members, frame posts and decking surface are manufactured from corrosion resistant, rot resistant and warp resistant materials such as fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) pultrusion and non-corrosive honeycomb or foam core sandwich flooring; there is no need for wood or metal.
According to another aspect of the invention, the spacing of the supporting members in the frame are varied to allow for design flexibility, meet customer requirements, and all building codes requirements including but not limited to maximum deflection requirements.
According to another aspect of the invention, the entire decking, frame and supports are all manufactured from man-made material.
According to another aspect of the invention, an optional skid-resistant surface is applied to the surface of the flooring panels.
According to another aspect of the invention, the decking frame can be covered using optional non-corrosive honeycomb or foam core sandwich flooring panels with a skid-resistant surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, the spacing of the flooring panels can be varied to allow for drainage.
According to another aspect of the invention, the use of FRP pultrusion materials eliminates the thermal dimensional stability problem found in other plastic materials used in previous decking inventions (Ref. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,803).
According to another aspect of the invention, corrosion resistant material reinforcements are used inside thin walled sections where through-bolting is necessary.
According to another aspect of the invention, stairs can be attached to the frame of the deck, dock and boardwalk and extend to the ground level. These stairs are fabricated using the same composite materials and techniques as in the decking system.
According to another aspect of the invention, access ramps fabricated using the same materials can be attached to the decking frame to provide access to disabled individuals.
According to another aspect of the invention, FRP pultrusion shapes are used for railings. These railings are attached to the decking frame using corrosion resistant hardware.
Other advantages of the present invention are that the FRP material will not rot, crack, split or warp as does wood lumber (even pressure-treated) which is commonly used in decks, docks, and other similar structures.
Another advantage of the present invention is the speedy assembly during final installation. Because sections or the entire structure of these systems are designed to be pre-manufactured, measuring and cutting at the customer site can be significantly reduced or virtually eliminated. Each of these systems are assembled together to form the finished structure of the deck, dock and boardwalk etc. assembly.
Another advantage of the present invention is that of convenience. FRP decking and docks are maintenance free as compared to their wood or metal counterparts. They do not require the time consuming maintenance such as refinishing, painting, staining, scraping, power-washing, water sealant treatment and replacing rotted or warped boards, to maintain its appearance and utility. These types of maintenance issues are common with wood or metal decks and docks. Colors and Ultra-Violet Radiation (UV) inhibitors are added to resin and molded into the FRP during the manufacturing of the pultrusion shapes. The color of the entire invention or its individual components can be a single color scheme or varied according to the requirements of the customer or designer.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the vertical support posts are manufactured from FRP material, which are designed to function without the need for wood or metal internal stiffeners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,842 to Antonio discloses composite posts which require internal stiffeners to meet load requirements.
Another advantage of the present invention is the pultrusion material used has a flame-retardant rating, which none of the other known prior art discloses.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the hollow sections in the pultrusion shapes in the decking and dock etc. system are used to conceal and neatly install electrical power, sockets, cables, and lighting (including low-voltage) which none of the known prior art wood construction systems disclose.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the FRP pultrusion material used in the decking and dock system will not crack, split, rot, or decay when exposed to water or salt water or sea water.